


Meditating

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair celebrates Bodhi Day
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - Bodhi Day or Feast of the Immaculate Conception prompt





	Meditating

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Prompt Bodhi Day

Walking into the loft, carrying a pizza, Jim stopped short at the sight that met his eyes. His roommate of several months, Blair, had moved the coffee table and was sitting on the floor in the center of room. A set of colorful Christmas lights were set in a circle around him and a pillar candle was lit in front of him. Jim recognized Blair’s meditation stance and decided to wait for Blair’s explanation of the unusual setup.

Putting the pizza on the counter, he took off his coat before going to get a beer and plate and then sitting down to dinner. As he ate, Jim could hear Blair’s breathing increase and knew Blair was refocusing on the world at large and the loft in particular.

Opening his eyes Blair glanced at his roommate and smiled. “Hey Jim, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You seemed really focused. I didn’t want to disturb you,” Jim pointed at the pie. “Want some?”

“No, I’m going to have rice and milk.”

“Rice and milk?” Jim questioned and Blair nodded.

“Today is December 8th, Bodhi Day.” At Jim’s questioning look Blair continued, “Bodhi Day represents the day that the Buddha attained enlightenment. He sat under a Bodhi tree meditating until he recognized several of the key principles of Buddhism and then he ate-“

“Rice and milk,” Jim finished. “I thought you were Jewish.”

“I’m an anthropologist, Jim. I respect all cultures.”

“What’s with the coffee table and lights,” Jim waved a hand before picking up another slice of pizza.

“The colored lights and candle represent the many ways to enlightenment.”

“I see. I hope you don’t mind if I don’t share in your dinner of rice and milk.”

“No man, I don’t mind at all. But, you know, meditation could really help you with your senses.”

Jim gave him a dubious look and took another bite of pizza. “Maybe, next year,” Jim answered and Blair smiled.

“Did I mention that I’m going to make cookies in the shape of leaves in honor of Bodhi Day? Are you sure you don’t want to participate?”

“I might think about Bodhi Day as I eat one,” Jim answered and Blair laughed. 

Blair knew he could be tenacious and while he was taking it slow as he found his place in Jim’s home and life it was only matter of time until Jim tried meditating.


End file.
